Fixing The Fallen
by PokemonAndRWBY
Summary: A girl ends up in Remnant and is allowed to stay at Beacon due to the quick lie that she is from the future. Now, a checklist to save the world is in order. But will it be changed for the better? Why couldn't she be transported to a world with less problems...! Self Insert Story Rated T


**Thought I'd give you guys something while I'm finishing the other chapters of my usual fics. They should be out any day now! lemme know if you want me to continue this (i already have 5 chapters pre written)**

Chapter One: Pre Initiation Arrival

The girl blinked. She didn't remember falling asleep in the middle of a pathway. She wasn't homeless either, she'd fallen asleep on her bed in her apartment. It was pitch black but now it seemed navy blue evening. It was slightly chilly and the fact that she'd woken up outside in a desolate area made the situation a bit creepy.

Strange enough, she felt familiarity with the place. It wasn't somewhere she'd been, for sure. The place looked fancy and the fanciest place she'd been to was a TGI Fridays. She also lived in a broken down messed up neighborhood that non locals would stay away from so being here was pretty nice.

She began to walk down the path and stopped when a large, for lack of a better word, _castle _came into view. "_Isn't that…?"_

Beacon. Beacon Academy. As in, one of the four Hunter's Academy to battle Grimm. It could've been some _other _building that just resembled it but—

"_Isekai?!" _Normally any other person would've rejected the idea that they're in Remnant, a fictional world. But not this otaku. She simply accepted the fact that she was in another world now.

"Ok. Beacon. Could've been worse. Could've ended up in Atlas. Or... Menagerie. Oh, that could've been bad." The girl weighed her options. In her world, RWBY Volume 6 was finished so she knew a lot of what would happen.

"_I could've created a paradox where things are somewhat different. I need to find out where I am in the timeline. Nothing past Volume 3 since Beacon is still standing. I wonder if I'm at the beginning…"_ The girl wearing nothing but a loose black shirt, blue sweatpants and brown sandals walked up to Beacon's front doors and prepared to knock.

"_If I can talk to Ozpin, I can convince him to let me stay. Somehow…"_

"Excuse me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl froze and faced the strict blonde woman approaching her. Glynda. Glynda Goodwitch. The lady was even more pretty in real life. Although it did bring the question of how her voice was the same as her voice actress. Would there be a person in Remnant with the girl's same voice? Or not, since she didn't voice anyone in the actual show? Huh, food for thought.

"I'm here to speak to Professor Ozpin. Can you take me to his office?" The girl spoke nervously. She was an introvert therefore not very good with humans. Especially the ones that can disintegrate a six foot tall bear in minutes.

"Why must you speak with him? Are you one of Beacon's students?"

"No I just need to tell him some very important things. It's something only he can hear." The girl insisted.

The women looked at the girl up and down then decided she wasn't a threat. "...Fine. I shall take you to him. Follow me."

And that's how our world traveler ended up in Ozpin's office with the man himself sitting in front of her. What was that saying? You can't swindle a swindler? Something like that...Oh! You can't con a conner! That was it! The girl wondered if the same applied with liars. Could you lie to an expert liar? Especially if he's been lying for centuries? Maybe Oz never figured out the mind of teenagers. Certainly not the mind of a 15 year old girl from another world.

"So what is your name and why have you asked to talk with me alone?" Ozpin asked.

"You can call me Ceru. It's short for Cerulean." The girl dubbed 'Ceru' replied. Of course this wasn't her actual name, but the only color her real name had was her last name, Watts. And she really didn't want to be associated with Arthur Watts. Plus, she liked the color blue.

"Miss Ceru. I'm told you have some information you'd like to share?"

"Yeah, um but I have this thing that made me forget a lot of stuff. What's it called? Um, am… ann… ammnee…" Of course she knew what and how to say 'amnesia' but she decided to take the ditzy but capable character route. The one everyone underestimates but knows more than they let on. And right now, Ceru needed to set the board to play the game.

"Amnesia. But you seem to remember some things correct?" Ozpin folded his hands.

"Yup." Ceru nodded. "I'm from the future!"

"The future you say?"

Ceru crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Don't remember when. But I know I need to stop some terrible things from happening here now. Don't know why I was chosen to though."

Every isekai had a nobody become a hero. Usually they'd have some kind of guide through this journey but Ceru guessed Remnant just wasn't that simple. Sometimes the protagonist and the journey of hero was not that good. Looking at you, Subaru-kun from Re:Zero. Man, he was annoying and a bit too self aware of his situation.

Ceru had to remind herself to stay humble and not say too much. Find your inner 'Rimuru Tempest' Ceru! Stay calm, think first, and be confident.

"I see. So in the future, you Miss Ceru are sent back in time to prevent something that happens at Beacon." Ozpin nodded.

Ceru felt a twinge of sympathy. He'd _die_. Roman, Pyrrha, Penny, all those people in Vale. Beacon would fall, Team RWBY would be separated. They were going to be on the brink of a war. _Salem _would go to Atlas. Adam would die too but...what would happen if she changed all that?

"Yes. I don't know everything but I can help guide you. I can start by telling you about...well, how Beacon falls…"

"That does sound concerning but pardon my disbelief, Miss Ceru. How can I be sure you aren't lying?" Ozpin stood up.

Ceru thought quickly. "Well, when is initiation? Or what semester are we in?"

"Initiation for the new first years starts tomorrow."

"So about a few months…" Ceru muttered to herself before turning back to Ozpin. "Well to be sure, is one of the students a Ruby Rose?"

"Yes, actually. Why?"

"Well I don't know if it'll be different here but in my future, during her initiation, Ruby Rose and seven other students battle both a Deathstalker and Nevermore. They all survive and become students at Beacon. They're known as Team RWBY and Team JNPR. By the way, I should give you a list of all the proper future teams. Just in case I started a time paradox. Whatever that means." Ceru smiled. It was a friendly, helpful smile that Ceru used to convey non hostile intentions towards Ozpin.

"Very well. It's been an interesting night so why don't I have Glynda take you to a room for some rest?"

"I'd appreciate that. Especially since I'd probably have to sleep outside. My travel wasn't too thought out." Not too many isekai were thought out. It's simply plot armor that the protagonist didn't become a beggar on the street and got a lot of support from a bunch of people who favored them.

Although Kazuma was close to that fate...

While Ceru was taken to her room she thought about all the scenarios she'd watched. This wouldn't be a harem situation would it? The girl wasn't against harems but she wasn't _staning_ them either. Perhaps if she met a nice background character. Probably a girl. Ceru liked guys, but she leaned more towards girls. Just for options ya know?

Was she OP? Probably not... Although 'lame otakus' became badass in this situation. Maybe Remnant didn't follow the standard rules of isekai. She didn't feel too smart, just normally smart. Hopefully she'd continue to be clever and not become an antisocial mess later on when she met Yang, who was her favorite character. And hot. And was commonly giving strangers random physical contact.

Also Blake. She wasn't the type of weeb that lusted over catgirls but she'd for sure have some type of embarrassing interaction when they'd meet. She had to make sure she wouldn't say anything revealing until the events were caught up to volume 3.

"Might you give me your name? I don't want to simply call you my boss's cousin." Ms. Goodwitch addressed Ceru. "_Huh? Cousin?"_

"Ceru. It's short for Cerulean." Ceru replied. "Thank you for letting me speak to him." Ceru bowed slightly in the sense that that's just something someone in Remnant would do, despite not ever seeing it in the show, but it was based on anime after all. Goodwitch nodded and left the room, leaving the protagonist to think upon her situation.

Of course, she'd need a cover up if she was to stay at Beacon where she would no doubt have to interact with the students at some point. Being Ozpin's cousin made sense, since she had a good amount of information no one else had and not a too close relative like sister or niece. Cousin was perfect.

Plus, she didn't have to be a huntress in training.

Ceru looked around her new room. It was smaller than the dorm room. Obviously. This room could harbor two people at most, with only one bed in the corner and a closet on the wall. She probably should have been more cautious about sleeping in a new environment surrounded by strangers but at this point she was too cold, tired and hungry.

The girl made herself a blanket cocoon and fell asleep, ignoring her stomach growling.

Tomorrow the day would be better. Ceru would fix Remnant one way or another.

**This won't be your typical OP Self Insert/OC fic, I promise! Also, this Ceru and me might be like a self insert but trust me, Story!Ceru is much smarter and calmer than me. I would honestly melt down if I ever woke up in Remnant.**

** Sincerely, Ceru (a.k.a. PokemonAndRWBY)**


End file.
